stiles stilinski this is not your life
by IloveDanno
Summary: Truman High School 1997 John Stilinski and Amanda Heckerling were the best of friends, John had a huge crush on her, when Dean Winchester came to the school everything changed "Son of a bitch" Dean wiped away a stray tear and looked to John. "Well now i know where he gets that from" John chuckled pretty much a one shot till i figure out if i needs more


Stiles' Stilinski this isn't your life

**Truman High School 1997**

The day started like any other for John Stilinski. He got up, had breakfast, kissed his mom's cheek, and set off to school, in his white beat up jeep.

12th grade History. Miss Barrett was speaking about well something. The only good thing about this class was the fact that his long time crush, Amanda Heckerling was sitting next to him. They'd been good friends since they were in diapers, their parents went to school together and john thought that naturally they'd end up together like in the movies. But that wasn't going to happen now that the new kid arrived in town.

"Class say hello to our new student, Dean Winchester. Dean is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself." Miss Barrett asked politely

"Not really sweetheart" Dean replied with a cheeky smile

"Take your seat"

Dean was a cocky bastard, he was the rebel, he didn't bring books, he did what he wanted, and he couldn't care less. For Amanda he was the bad boy cliché and she was head over heels.

Fast forward a few weeks and Dean was still with Amanda.

Amanda and John were talking on their way home and she was telling him everything about how amazing Dean was and how caring he is with his little brother Sam. She went into every detail. If asked Amanda would have told John Dean's penis size, but she didn't because, apparently they were going slow. So slow that she'd only let dean get to 1st base in the school supply closet. But because she was in such a sharing mood, she slipped in that she wanted to go all the way with Dean and was going to go surprise him at his motel in the pines. Tonight.

The next week Dean and Sam left with their Dad. And Amanda was heartbroken, not only because he'd left her, but because he'd left her a going away present.

She was pregnant.

She told John straight away and he told her he'd help her. They were best friends, he made it his responsibility to look out for her, and he was going to help her raise this kid.

Their parents were furious how they could be so stupid to let this happen. It was the next day that they decided to get married and leave Fairfax, Indiana and their parents behind.

**Beacon Hills, California 1999**

"Gemin you get back here now you naked little brat" John was running after the naked little toddler after he got away from him insisting that he did not need a bath, and he ran away from his dad and downstairs into the kitchen where his Mom, Amanda was baking cookies.

"Mommy, Mommy i don't want a bath tell Daddy i don't need a bath Mommy please." Gemin begged his mother and she just looked at him and smiled.

"Baby you are covered in dirt, you need a bath so you are all clean" She tried to tell him but he was having none of it.

"NO MOMMY NO BATH I DON'T WANNA GET CLEAN" Gemin screamed at his mother

"Gemin Dean Stilinski listen to me right now, if you don't get your little pouty butt up those stairs right now you will not have any one of these delicious chocolate cookies that I'm making, do you understand" she had him because no one could resist her cookies especially her hyperactive son, it was the only bargaining chip she had.

Gemin left no more room for discussion and bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as his little legs could take him, Mom's cookies were the best ever. If a bath was all it took then so be it.

**Beacon Hills Hospital, California 2007 **

John and Gemin were stood at her bedside as she laid there hooked up to machines, she was dying this was the worst thing that could have happened.

When Gemin was born Amanda had had some complications, she could have no more children. When Amanda was diagnosed five years ago they didn't even try but while she was in remission they were talking about it, giving Gemin a brother or sister.

It didn't happen though because well the cancer came back and Amanda gave up. She loved her husband and her son more than anything in this world but she was tired.

Now here they were saying goodbye to their wife and mother.

After Amanda's Death and funeral Gemin grew up a lot, he had to take care of his Dad he got him to eat right stay healthy. He could not lose another parent.

**Beacon Hills High School 2013 **

Stiles was now sixteen, he drove to school in his Dad's old jeep, of course it had to be fixed up a bit and get a paint job but it was still running, and it was his Baby, his dad didn't understand Stiles' love for his jeep. But no one drove Baby but him.

His best friend Scott McCall was more interested in his girlfriend than him at the moment, so they weren't as close as they used to be but Werewolves had to live in this part of California

After Scott was bit by Peter Hale and then Jackson Isaac Erica and Boyd by Derek and everything happened with the alpha pack well things sort of slowed down.

Until that 1967 Chevy Impala arrived in town and everything went to hell again.

"Guys we got a problem" Derek looked panicked and that was not a good look on Derek's sour wolf face.

_They were sitting around the abandoned subway station having their weekly pack meeting when Derek got an unusual phone call. __**Chris Argent,**__ why was Allison's father calling him? _

"Apparently we have a Werewolf problem in Beacon Hills" he was met with dead silence then the laughter began. "Yeah laugh it up guys, look Chris just called and told me that two very dangerous hunters are in town, one too many suspicious animal attacks, one too many bodies, their coming for us."

"Wait can't we just talk to them, Explain everything." Stiles jumped in

"What did you not get about DANGEROUS Stiles the Winchester's took out a lot of supernatural beings in their time, and Chris also told me that they have an Angel protecting them whatever that means, but we have to be careful, lay low until they leave, not announce ourselves to the guys that brought on the apocalypse." Derek was pissed at Stiles why does he never understand anything.

"Sooooo no talking to them then" Stiles Drawled out

Stiles just sat down he wasn't afraid of Derek but he wasn't going to get on his bad side.

He pulled his Baby onto his drive right next to his Dad's cruiser. The sheriff was home early for once. But as Stiles walked into his living room he was met by two strange looking people one tall who wore plaid and another who was wearing a leather jacket.

"Stiles your home come in and meet Sam and Dean Winchester their new in town, they're gonna be staying in town for a while." These were the famous Winchesters.

"Son of a bitch" Stiles gulped. They were fucked.

"Stiles, that's an interesting name" said Sam. _weird's more like it_ thought Dean.

"Yeah after my wife died he didn't feel right being called by his real name." John explained to the Winchesters.

"I'm sorry about your wife and your mother Stiles." Dean gave them both a small smile when he noticed a picture on the wall. It couldn't be, there was no way, it was like a million years ago but there was Amanda Heckerling and John and what looked to be a baby Stiles. "Sherriff where did you and your wife meet. If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's fine we were the best of friends since we were in diapers and in high school my wife Amanda was with this guy for like a month or so and then just up and left her, she didn't realise she was pregnant with Stiles until like a week or so after he'd left her she never saw him again, and i was the one to pick up the pieces we got married, moved away from Indiana and came here. That was about 17 years ago now."

"Does Stiles know that you're not his real father then" Dean was slowly working out everything now.

"Stiles always knew i wasn't his father but i adopted him when he was a baby because i was the only Dad he knew, and the only one he ever needed, _Dean." _John smirked.

Dean turned to look at John and he knew. "He's my son" Dean said with confusion on his face.

"No, he's my son, you are just the guy that knocked up my best friend in high school" John was starting to get angry. No one especially not this guy was going to take away the only family he has left. The last part of _Amanda_ he has left.

"Jesus i need a drink" Dean sat down on the closest chair he could find.

"Whisky okay" John said while pouring him a glass and one for himself

"I have a son, wait why didn't she tell me" Dean asked after throwing back the whisky in one drink.

"She said she couldn't get a hold of you she wanted to tell you but she figured she could do it, she wrote you a letter but she never sent it, hang on."

John got up and came back a minute later with an envelope in his hand "here"

Dean opened up the letter and was faced with his reality.

_Dear Dean,_

_I've wrote this letter a million times, you have a son his name is Gemin Dean Stilinski, i wanted to tell you so many times but i couldn't reach you, you left me alone, i was scared as hell and you left. I had John though and we are raising him together as a family. I'm not trying to hurt you, i just thought you should know. I am going to be honest with Gemin i will tell him about you when he's old enough and if he chooses to find you, please don't break his heart like you did mine. There is no doubt about it that you are his father i was a virgin when we were together, i thought i loved you._

_Love Amanda x_

"Son of a bitch" Dean wiped away a stray tear and looked to John.

"Well now i know where he gets that from" John chuckled

Stiles' is in his room doing his homework when a knock at his door interrupted his thinking. He looked up to see Dean staring at him, "So you're my biological father then, you know I never imagined my real Dad to be a hunter, I have more in common with Allison than Scott."

Dean suddenly found a use for his mouth. "You know about me, you know about hunting. How?" Dean didn't want his son to have to live like him and Sammy did living on the road. Crappy motels. So why did this kid know about hunting.

"Chris Argent is a Hunter he lives in town with his daughter Allison who's dating my best friend Scott McCall who is a werewolf. And I knew you and your brother were coming here because Chris called Derek Hale who is the Alpha and told us to keep our heads down till you left because you guys are apparently 'Dangerous' but your my father and I can't ignore you so why are you really here." Stiles needed to know and then he could tell Derek.

"Stiles what do you know about the animal attacks that were going on in this town" Dean sat down on Stiles' bed and looked at him with a serious face.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, as long as I have your 100% word that you won't hurt my friends."

"You have my word, tell me everything you know"

Stiles told the entire long story of the Hale fire, the night Scott got bitten about Peter Hale going on a murderous revenge rampage and killed his niece Laura and became the alpha. How they killed him and then he possessed Lydia and then came back to life, he told him about the kanima. He answered all his questions. But Dean wanted to know more about his son.

"Stiles can we talk some more again I'd really like to get to know you some more."

"Yeah sure I'd like that."

Dean and Sam said their goodbyes to the Sherriff and drove away. And Stiles had a phone call to make.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Derek screamed down the phone "Stiles what did I tell you, what if you had gotten hurt, they're dangerous people Stiles Stay away from them please" Derek was now pleading they really scared the alpha this much.

"Der I can't stay away from them not now not ever again"

"What are you talking about Stiles you have to I don't want to lose you too"

"Dean Winchester is my real father which makes Sam my uncle. I want to get to know them Der they're family"

"I'm coming over" before Stiles could get a word in Derek had hung up the phone and 10 minutes later there was a werewolf hanging from his window.

"Are you okay" Derek said while climbing through the window.

"Yeah just a little tired, it's just a bit overwhelming you know I mean my Mom and Dad were always straight with me it just took me by surprise that's all, I just want to sleep so you can climb back out of the window because I'm fine." Stiles got settled under his cover when there was a rustling coming from somewhere then all of a sudden he had a werewolf stuck to his back snuffling into his neck. "Thanks sourwolf".


End file.
